This application relates to a turbofan engine and flow delivery system.
Turbine engines typically use bleed air from the core, for example, for supplying pressurized air to a turbine engine component. Extracting bleed air from the core is costly since diverting air to which work has been done reduces the efficiency of the turbine engine. Thus, it is desirable to bleed air from the earliest stage within the core having sufficient pressure for the component and that does not compromise operation of the turbine engine.
Some turbine engines have employed systems that provide bleed air from the fan case. Typically, the air is bled aft of the fan exit guide vanes where the bypass air flow has been straightened and moves in an axial direction. This type of system requires the fan case to be extended axially to accommodate a bleed air inlet scoop. Generally, the weight and cost penalties due to the increased axial length are not desirable.
What is needed is a bleed air flow delivery system that does not increase the weight or cost of the turbine engine.